Kyuubi No Naruto
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: Naruto grows up vengeful and a little evil. While keeping the mask of a sweet genin. Naruto is a scary character when you mess with his 'children'. Watch as Naruto takes on the rest of Rookie Nine and has a dream. Take down Konoha and build a better and stronger village. So why is Gaara his boyfriend? Slight Yaoi, no lemons, mild violence, more warnings inside. On HIATUS
1. Kyuubi, Tenshi, and Kids

Kyuubi no Naruto

Written By Uzumaki Saiai

No one cared when I was I was beaten, scared, and starving. I'll show you the meaning of pain, Watch out Konoha, I will become the new Kyuubi, and I **WILL** finish what my mother started.

(Day Of the Genin Exams)

^Naruto^

My name is officially by the papers of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. My real name Kyuubi no Naruto (No one but me and my Kaa-san knows.) , my classmates call me Tenshi no Ai *scoffs* I act like such an angel around everyone despite being beaten within an inch of my life every day.

I hate this place where I have to sit and act like an innocent "tenshi" as I have been called by my classmates. I have earned that nickname for always being far to them and healing whoever I spar against. These lucky classmates will be spared when I reap my revenge on Konoha well except Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizuki those three can burn in hell for all I care... I may make a few more exceptions in the future but, it's not likely. "Tenshi-san can please come up and show everyone why you are our Rookie of the Year?" my teacher Iruka calls I was about to respond when Sakura yells "WHY IS NARUTO-BAKA EVEN R.O.T.Y. IT SHOULD BE SASUKE-KUN!" Wow she never blew up like that before. Well time to play the chibi *Activate Water eye, pouty lips, and sad expression* I think as I look up at her (I'm in first row she's in last so everyone is seeing my face.) "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan *sniff* I can help it, I'm sorry *starts to fake cry*." Cue rabid fan girls, the come up and hug me while Ino and Hinata yell "SAKURA HOW COULD YOU! He's sensitive..." I look up with fake rosy cheeks (Learned how to control thing like this a long time ago.), slightly crying, and starry eyes "Thank you Ino-hime and Hinata-hime." 3-2-1-0 "KAWAII!" more hugs and evil glares from all male occupants of the room. I. Am. Good. "Coming, Iruka-sensei." When I walk up to the front someone walks through the door *Dear Kami, WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE INTERUPTING MY TEST?* It's the Hokage "Hokage-dono *throwing up mentally* what do I oh the pleasure?" I say in angelic soft voice "Oh just watching the Tenshi of the Academy graduate." He said smiling I fake-smile back and preform Kawarmi with Mizuki, Henge into the Yondaime (Everyone clapped at my choice.), and created 17 bunshins (Have to do that many or more to get it right.) "I'm sorry I made so many sensei, I can't make any less cause my huge CR I hope I can still pass." I say shyly, everyone just stares at me then my friends (That know my real personality but won't sell me out.) Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba & Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji.) start to clap and everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizuki join in. "GO TENSHI-SAN!" I fake-blush at Hinata's comment "Okay, class you can go home. Come tomorrow to find out your teams." Iruka says as the Hokage leaves.

The Next Day

Academy Grounds, School Yard 5:00 am

"Tenshi-san! Didja hear?" Ino calls out to me, only my friends are here. "You know you don't have to call me that when no one is around right Ino?" I ask with a sweatdrop "Ya but I'm used to saying it. Anyway Didja here about Mizuki?" She repeats "Ya, actually I'm the one who he came to; apparently I'm the host of Kyuubi." Everyone snaps their heads towards me "What?" I ask "You're totally fine with containing Kyuubi?" Kiba asks "Well ya, I'm just the Jailor not the Prisoner. Why, does it bother you?" I state "No, not really. I'm just pissed that they've lied to us for so long. I wonder why they did that?" states Choji. I smile "Okay since your being so nice let's go to my place and I'll cook some breakfast for everyone." Everyone even the ever-stoic Shino and ever-lazy Shikamaru jump up and cheer "FOR NARUTO'S COOKING!" as they race off to my house, they forget about the fact I change houses every few weeks and they haven't been to my new one. I see the dust cloud stop and I walk up to them as Shino states "Lead the way, Tenshi-Taicho." "Ha-ha, forgot you haven't been to my new place didja?" I ask, everyone nods "Well I finally found somewhere permanent' cause no one except elite ANBU and a woman name Mitarashi Anko go there. It's called The Forest of Death or Training Ground 44." Everyone just sighs I have a habit of living in dangerous places, last place was a mine field. "Oh ya I'll be placing my time barrier up so I'll be training you guys for another Seven years." Again everyone cheers the places they have in the academy had been discussed by us so we don't draw much attention. We are each actually around 60-70 years in age' cause I've been training them ever couple of months for the last four years. No one, not even their parents or the Hokage knows. "So Naru-san, what will be doing this time?" Hinata and Ino ask, it's sad to see no one notices these two are a thing, "He-he, survival training." I say with a sadistic laugh, everyone groans "We are so very, very dead." Kiba says "Oh it's okay you won't die, you'll wish you have by the end, but you won't. Besides I'll be cooking every meal so cheer up. Oh ya like always once we're in my house and the time barrier is up henge down." "YES FINALLY!" Ino shouts, everyone looks at her "Wha~t? I wanna show my Hina-hime how big I've gotten*winks*." Hinata blushes and mumbles "Let's hope Naruto remembered the Privacy seals." "Already put them up.*Ino winks at Hinata again* Oh yeah and at the Chuunin Exams we are all going show off are true selves, in the last part of the exams you can drop you henge's and fight how you want to." I state "Really Naruto? We get to show everyone who we truly are?" Shikamaru asks hopeful "Of course! And guys while you were busy talking we arrived at my house without incident." I laugh "Okay everyone get in its time."

-'Seven Year' well actually Two Hours Later at the Academy-

"Hello class today *I am NOT writing the WHOLE speech down* Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aikousha Mikito (- Oc Character) Sensei Hatake Kakashi, Oh wow this is a big team: Team Eight: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzaka Kiba &Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Abarume Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata ,apparently this is a full assault team, your Sensei Saiai Eien." Everyone gawked "You mean to tell me, that there is ONE team consisting of The Academies' Tenshi and his friends?" Mikito asks "That's right little girl, I have a full team. Well where I come from it's a full team." Everyone looks at the door "Where exactly ARE you from, Mrs. Saiai?" Iruka asks "Well Saiai Eien isn't my REAL name I just changed it. My real name is Eris Olympus; remember I used to be an outsider so my first name is put first, weird isn't it. Anyway I come from Mount Olympus, Greece the mountain of the gods. Yes I'm a goddess, no I will not give them divine powers, but I will train them. Follow me team I know everything about you guys so we'll be going to train. Well everyone JA Ne." In a poof of smoke they were gone. "Odd... whatever. Okay everyone once you meet your senseis, please treat them with respect."

-With Team Eien-

"Okay everyone when I said I know everything about you guys I was lying, now please introduce yourselves, but I'll go first. Hello my new name is Saiai Eien, I like training teams of seven, I got five humans, one demon, and a wolf so seven! Anyway I also like grilled goat and fresh figs, my husband,and my family, I dislike my husband when he's moody, my sister Athena when she's sad, and perverts, My hobbies are causing war, destroying lost civilizations, and playing Shoji with my sister Athena, the one who invented all board games for she is the goddess of wisdom, My Dream is to one day be a part of the Armageddon, you next Feral Boy and the Wolf Pup."

"My name Inuzaka Kiba and this is my Partner Inuzaka Akamaru, We like Steak, training with Taicho, Taicho's cooking, my boyfriend, and our clan techniques. We dislike asshole, perverts, and rapist who dare call themselves men *both of them growl* and fangirls. I like writing, reading, and drawing the wolves in my clan*everyone just stares* yes I know I don't look like the kinda of guy to do those things, anyway Akamaru's hobbies are posing for pictures with the pack and trying to learn how to use his own chakra to learn how to speak human. Our dream is to protect our Pack and our Pack Friends*Looks at his team mates*. You go next baby."

"My name is Akamichi Choji. I like food, especially Taicho's cooking, my friends and boyfriend Kiba, and training with Taicho. My dislikes are the girls who eye my boyfriend, people who judge without knowing the story, and Sasuke. My hobbies are watching Kiba draw, training, and cooking. My dream is to get married to Kiba and cook for his clan hopefully to give them lots of energy. Your turn Shika."

"Yo my name is Nara Shikamaru. I like my boyfriend, Taicho's cooking, cloud watching, training with Taicho, Taicho's cooking, and playing mind games. I dislike working unless it's for Taicho; people think about touching or do touch MY boyfriend, and pesticides. My hobbies are Training with Taicho, Cloud Watching, and doing yummy... things with my boyfriend. My dream is to find a way to get males pregnant so I can still continue my line, and be with my butterfly. Butterfly your next."

"My name is Abarume Shino. I like my possessive boyfriend, training with Taicho, Taicho's cooking, my Kikai, and cloud watching with my boyfriend. I dislike Pesticides, those who judge, loud noises, and bright lights. My hobbies are 'playing' with my boyfriend, cloud watching, and eating Taicho's cooking. My dreams are the same as my Kage's, Hinata your turn."

"My name is _Hyuuga_ Hinata. I like my girlfriend, training with Taicho, eating Taicho's cooking, and my cousin Neji. I dislike the members of the main branch in my family, everyone who checks out MY Ino, perverts, and most of the village. My hobbies are S&M with Ino, training, and dancing. My Dream is to unite the Main and branch houses and get rid of the Bird-Cage seal. I also want to be able to have kids with my Ino, your turn love."

"Heya my name is Yamanaka Ino. I Like MY Hina-hime, chow-mein, training with Taicho, eating Taicho's cooking, and flowers. I dislike... allot... ya not saying. Hobbies, Sex with Hina-hime, S&M, gardening, and kicking ass. My dream is to move with my friends far away from Konoha so we can all be happy without the council and that favoring asshole of a Hokage, your next Tenshi-Taicho."

"My name is Kyuubi no Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenshi, Taicho, Tenshi-Taicho, or The Academies Tenshi, take your pick. I like blood, guts, carnage, war, protecting my friends, training with my family*Looks at his friends and smiles kindly*, cooking for them, and my mate who I know is out there I just haven't found them yet. I dislike Konoha and most who is in it, the bastard who seal Kaa-san in me, and the distance between me and my mate. My hobbies are looking out for my family, training my family, and working on trying to find out a way to make my family hanyou's. My dream is to make my own village and rule it fairly."

"I like my new team already."

-76 D-Ranks later-

"Okay this is how we're going to do this. Kiba is going to bust the door in and demand a C-rank mission, then I'll come in and ask him to respect our Hokage *snorts from all* and take what is given, you guys will come up behind me and say even I was going to ask for a C-rank, and I'll take it from there." Nods of approval, "Okay Kiba your up, make me proud."

Kiba walks into the mission room "Hey! Hokage-sama! Can't we get better mission than this? We already have excellent teamwork!" Kiba yells "Kiba-kun, please respect Hokage-dono it's his decision whether or not to give us higher mission you can demand him." Naruto says in a meek voice "But, tenshi-taicho*Naruto fake-blushes* don't YOU want a higher mission? I mean come on you are R.O.T.Y.!" Ino asks "Of course I do Ino-chan but its Hokage-dono's decision not mine." Naruto answers "Well Naruto we have a C-Rank mission right here, but you'll have to do a joint mission with team Seven." Naruto brightens up at the thought of a C-rank and forcibly (but doesn't sound so ) "I would love to see my classmates again! And to do a joint mission with them, I can't wait thank you Hokage-dono! You really are a Kami no Shinobi." Sarutobi looks delighted and says in a sing-song voice "Send Team Seven in!" a couple seconds later Team Seven walks in. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks "Team Eight has requested to go on a joint mission with you. Do you accept?" Sarutobi ask in monotone "I accept." Kakashi answers "Send in Tazuna!" Someone shouts no to long after a bridge-builder walks in and says "Your sending brats to protect me? And what's with the one in white, he looks pathetic." All occupants except Sasuke and Sakura flare their KI at the comment until the heard sniffling "I'm so sorry, *hick* I wish I looked better. I'm so sorry." Naruto mumbles out as me fake cries. Then as fast as a blink he is being glomped by all female occupants of the room again being the envy of all men "Look what you did to our Tenshi-san! He may be sensitive but he's also Rookie of the Year! So be nice." The ANBU Neko yelled "Thank you Neko-chan." Naruto said with a blush causing the girls to glomp him farther and scream "KAWAII!" "*Clears throat* Okay team seven and Team Eien you both have two hours to pack for a month mission, dismissed." We all, along with Tazuna walk out while hearing the females to shout in protest. "Come on guys lets go to my place to pack." Naruto suggest everyone in team Seven look at them but it was Kakashi who asked "Why should it be your house? And where do you live?" Everyone but Naruto smirks "I wasn't talking to your team silly! He-he, I was talking to mine. And I live in training ground 44 *All ANBU and Jounin, except Eien look at me with shock* what the animals there are sweet hearts!" He explains in a sing-song voice "You do know its dubbed Forest of Death, don't you?" The Dog-ANBU said "Of course, but the animals love me! Their like over-grown pets! You want to come with me? They never attack anyone near me." He responds everyone, except team Eien, shake their heads. "Well then come on everybody, LET'S GO TO MY PLACE, He-he!" Naru cheers

-At the Gate, 7:00-

"Come on guys!" Naruto shouted happily as the head of after a couple of miles Naruto stop and says completely seriously "Okay team, I want three of you to go ahead and scout ahead, see if you see anything particular. Those three are Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. If you guys are having problems send a Kikai okay Shino?" my team nods "Taicho how far ahead do we go?" Kiba asks "Hmm, good question I'll say, two days of civilian walking away. If you make it back before sunset I'm cooking." Just as he finishes that sentence they are all gone. "YOU MEAN IT TAICHO! YOU'RE GOING TO COOK?" The rest of the team shouts. "Well, ya, but that's IF they get here BEFORE sundown." He responds "Why does you team like your cooking so much?" Sakura asks "You'll see once you eat his cooking. You'll cheer every time he says he'll cook." Choji says, "And why should we trust a fat-asses opinion?" Mikito snaps "You know if I hadn't sworn to Taicho that I won't kill unless need be, you would be dead." Choji and Ino say happily. "Besides if you noticed even the ever-stoic Shino was excited." Shikamaru smirks.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Taicho there's no one heading this way for another two days our time." Hinata reports in "Good job, what should I cook, hmm?" Naruto confirms "THE TRAINING SPEACIAL!" Everyone yells "Okay let's go hunting!" I shout, me and my team race off "Those kids, even if they are my team I'll never understand them. Even if I'm the sensei, Naruto-tenshi is the taicho. What are the odds, hmph?" Eien says "Do you mean you have no control over the team?" Kakashi says exasperated, "Ha-ha heavens no, I still have control... mostly its him calling the shots though. He's only an angel when he wants to be..." "SOU-TAICHO LOOK WHAT KIBA AND AKAMARU CAUGHT!" Everyone looks towards the voice and see's everyone carrying HUGE ass boars "You'll be the best Alpha EVER! Kiba I mean look at the size of these guys! It's like the size of Kyuubi!" "Won't she get angry your saying that?" "I already apologized to Kaa-san for you." "Thanks man!" everyone else (Tazuna and Team Seven) are just gawking at the size of the boars. "So guys, Ham and Bacon, Bacon and Pork, Pork and Ham, or The Triple Feature?" "It's Shikamaru's pick today!" "Hmm, let's go with Triple Feature and fried rice with the special sauce." Shika responds at the thought of it the whole team is drooling "Good choice Lazy-ass! It sounds delicious! Can ya do it Taicho, huh?" Ino agrees "Of course and I already brought sealing scrolls so we can store the rest for later!" "YES! Prepare yourself team seven for the best meal of your lives."

-Half an Hour Later-

"Dinners ready." Ino shouts but before she's finished everyone is already there "Hope you guys don't mind but I made some fried vegetables to, can't let you survive on nothing but meat now." Naruto says in a motherly tone "Hey, dobe when did you start acting like a chick?" Sasuke ask arrogantly "I've always been the motherly type I mean seriously, I love being the mom, right kids?" Naruto says sweetly "Of course Kaa-san!" Hinata says, Naruto walks up to all the genin (Yes Team Seven to) and kisses them on the foreheads "Now go eat, okay? And no fighting got it Kiba? *Kiba Nods* Sasuke? I know you don't like us but let's get along on this mission, hmm Sochi-kun?" Naruto asks with a motherly voice. For the first time in years Sasuke stops glaring and looks… open, he asks in a shy voice "Then can I call you Tenshi-Kaa-san?" everyone but Naruto looks startled "Of course Sochi-kun now go eat before everyone else eats it all." He says as he ushers Sasuke forward and thinks 'Maybe I'll learn to like him; hmm I might get an adopted son out of this...' "Sakura-chan, Mikito-chan same goes for you to, don't worry it won't make you gain any, it just helps your stamina and increases you chakra reserves by a massive amount. So practically, it's like calories for stamina and chakra so none goes to your body." The girls instantly go to the fire. "You know that could hurt them? You need calories to function." Kakashi says worriedly "Don't worry Kakashi-san, I just told them the parts they wanted to here I left out the facts that the food will make them want to train more and there is enough calories and Nutrients to get them hooked on healthily not diet, foods. Ya see? I'm the perfect mother figure; I'm manipulative, strong, caring, and a good cook. I can't wait to have kids!" Naruto counters dreamily "You are insane you know that?" Tazuna says looking at me "Ya, that stuff happens after being beaten continuously' cause you hold a demon you consider to be your mom. I think I need to see physiatrists... I'll put that on me to do list." He says walking away from the adults and calls over his shoulder "It's almost all gone might want to eat now." "So Sasuke how do you like Kaa-sans cooking?" Shino asks "it's delicious Aniki." Again everyone is shocked except Naruto "He-he, want to join the family sochi-san? *Sasuke nods* Then come give Kaa-san a hug." He shyly sneaks over and gives Naruto a hug and cries so Naruto, Hinata, and Ino sing "Hush little baby don't you cry, Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby *the rest of team Eien's genin join in*

Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird

And if the mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass don't show, momma's gonna buy you a big black crow

And if that crow is to scared, momma's gonna buy you a dog named rover

And if that dog named rover turns over, momma's gonna buy you a four-leaf clover

And if that for leaf clover ain't lucky, momma's gonna buy you a rooster named clucky

and if that rooster does not crow, momma's gonna buy you a rodeo

and if that rodeo shuts down, you'll still be the sweetest boy in town."

By the end of the song everyone but Naruto is asleep, 'YAY! I GOT A SON! Well this will be fun...' "Good Night my Angels." Soon he to falls asleep.

-The Morning-

"Wake up, jisou. It's time to get on moving "Naruto said softly shaking everyone awake "I made eggs and toast, sorry it's not much but we gotta get a move on." Shino and Choji are the first to wake up "Ahh, Choji, Shino help me wake up the others?" "Okay Kaa-san." they respond "Great! Breakfast is eggs and toast, still hot." one by one everyone wakes up to say good morning to their 'Kaa-san' and their student. After breakfast the iron the road again.

-1 hour and 29 minutes later-

Naruto walks up to a puddle and says "Get up here you morons!" Team Seven Genins look at their 'Kaa-san' like he's crazy, but twenty seconds later two figures pop out of the puddle "Too long *punches them both sending them flying* now my pets tell me WHY you were hiding so horribly I swore I taught you better." Naruto says obviously pissed "H-hello Sensei. W-what are you doing h-here?" more punches this time making craters "I asked you two first *tickmark* now answer BEFORE I show my jisou some unwanted carnage." At the sound of his voice both of the Demon Brothers start to sweat "A-a man named G-gato wants us to k-kill Tazuna." they say frightened everyone looks at Naruto and backs up right now he is scarier than the Shinigami, "So` you're telling me, Zabuza DILIBRITLY went against my order to NOT take ANY jobs from that man, and just decided to get on my BAD side?" he say in a sickly sweet voice "We're so sorry Sensei-dono! We'll accompany you, to help protect Tazuna. *whispers* Zabuza I so fucking dead." The elder one states "You got that right he is, now let's get walking you two. No I got a better Idea; you two will carry Tazuna so we can get there faster. Okay?" He replies back "Wait, Zabuza, as in Kiri's Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza?" Kakashi say surprised "One in the same, I met him when I was younger. The stupid ass had horrible sword skills so I taught him some, after my very painful training lessons they've sworn to do whatever I say." Team Eien paled "Y-you trained him? Like that, the poor guy my heart goes out to him." Hinata comments "Why is that Hinata?" Sakura asks "He trained Zabuza using his training schedule; the course is so brutal it makes ANBU training look like little kids playing ninja." She responds, this time Kakashi pales to. "What Hinata said is true under Taicho's guidance all the Shinobi in the village would probably be ANBU-Kage Level." By now everyone but Naruto is paled "Well come on guys. We need to get to our destination. Boys pick up Tazuna, everyone else. *He looks back with a serious face, try to keep up." And they were off speeding like bat out of hell, Team Seven had to be carried also cause not even with chakra could they keep up, after running across the water the get stuck in a mist Jutsu and the demon brothers start humming to 'Someone's gonna get it!' "ZABUZA! GET YOU ASS OUT HERE! **NOW!**" Naruto bellows then the mist drops to reveal a very scared Demon of the Mist "H-hey boss, w-what are you d-doing here? Eh-he-he." He says in a shaky voice "Well apparently protecting Tazuna from your sorry ass. When we get to Tazuna's house we are going to Huecho Meundo and I am DROPPING you ass off with Halibel, Grimmjow, and Ichigo! Then after you spend a month there we'll see if you've learned you lesson." He declares Shino is the one to step up "Naruto, you're the only one who can survive more than two weeks there, reconsider." he reasons. "Fine it will only be a week and a half but I'm adding Kenpachi to the list." The Demon Brothers star crying while Zabuza starts praying to Kami to say it isn't so. "What's Huecho Meundo? And who are the people you just named?" Kakashi asks "Huecho Meundo is a place more deadly than Hell, and Grimmjow and Halibel are each stronger than the Hokage. While Ichigo and Kenpachi are strong enough to take out all three sennins, and any two kages with energy left to wipe out 2,000 shinobi... In one day." Everyone just stands there gob-smacked "Now, now Naruto. Your making me blush." says a gruff voice from behind everyone, all startled they jump behind me after I turn to face the voice. "Ah Kenpachi-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you and Grimm a thing? Wait he's here isn't he?" Naruto says bored "How smart of you Kaa-san, and we're here to help you finish what **SHE **started." Naruto smiles brightly. "So do I have any god kids yet?" Grimmjow blushes "Their with their uncle right now." In comes chibi Naruto, "YAY, YAY, YAY! I GOT GODKIDS! HOW MANY!" "Sixteen." "Look who's been busy*wink*." "Shut up! So have you found him yet." "No BUT, I got 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Eight adopted kids." "Oh yeah, who?" As he says their names he points to them, "Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Mikito, and Sasuke. Wave to your uncle, everyone!"


	2. Missions End and Mates are Found

**I would like to thank KunochiDreamer, OracionMist, and gabyxx21**

**To OracionMist: Naruto's Mate is a surprise, a typical pairing, but a surprise and it will not be an OC character. Sakura and Mikoto I plan on making a little more different, like they did a 360 attidude kind of thing (Hopefully what I intend to do not always happens. -.-)**

Chapter Two:

Hinata and Ino run up and tackle Kenpachi "KENNY~ WHERE'S YACHIRU!" The yell together, when Kenpachi tries to respond there is a yell of "KAA-SANS! I MISSED YOU!" and their tackled by a pink hair bullet "Wait that girl has pink hair like Sakura... Naruto, how do you know these people." Kakashi asks "Well his kaa-san kinda messed up a trasport and got dropped in the middle of a war between Soul Reapers and Espada. Since neither knew what side he was on they attacked him, of course at this time he was like, three years old? And he still whooped all our asses, with a frying pan."

Demon Art: Falash Back no Jutsu

The Soul Reapers and Espada where lined infront of each other waiting for the other to attack, when a three year old falls out of nowhere into the middle. Whispers of who's side he was on could be heard, until... "SON OF A BITCH! DAMN IT JYUU-KAA-SAN THAT FUCKING HURT! **Summoning Art: Jyuubi No Kitsune!**" He shouts, an explosion happns causing all to jump back. When the smoke clears a fifty story fox appears. All people there get ready for a fight when the fox starts shrinking and turning human. A VERY gorgeous girl walks out, a girl that has Masumoto's build, Fox ears and Ten tails "Sorry sweetie I..." She turns and looks at Senji "Kain, y-you're alive?" Everyone looks confused "KAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW DID YOUR FATHER TREAT YOU? WHERE IS HE? Why do you have bucket on you head?" Senji was confused so he voiced his thoughts "Ma'lady I'm sorry but, did I know you? Also my name is Senji not Kain, and we're in the middle of a fight." Jyuubi looked down-cast, "You don't remember? I'm your mom, your birth name is Kain no Kitsune, and I realize that but why are you fighting?" she asked "Hmm, I doesn't matter you are in the way and road blocks will be destroyed." and old guy with a braided beard said "You know what, fuck this. Kaa-san my frying pan." She pulls out a frying pan from seemingly no-where it has lots of dents and has a instription that says "Frying Pan of Common Sense" Naruto then made clones of himself surprising everyone but Jyuu and within two minutes had everyone lying down with massive bumps "Hey kid, how did you defeat the entire Soul Reaper and Espada armies with just a frying pan?" a tall man with bells in his hair asked "Well Jingles, if you have demon sealed in you, villagers after you everyday trying to kill you among other things, you learn to use whatever is around you, my frying pan being a prime example. Now can anyone tell me why you guys are fighting?" A whole bunch of people started talking, then quickly shut up after he raised his pan, "Okay I'll choose who tells me, you with the cleaver size sword and orange hair, what's your name?" "Ichigo Kurosaki." "Okay then Ichigo, why are you two fighting each other." "The are a threat to Soul Society, well as I'm told anyway." "You don't know? You have the most powerful aura out of you guys and you don't know?" He shakes his head "That is bull-shit, if your fighting a war everyone should know the reason. Now you Kittty-Cat with Blue Hair, why are you fighting?" "Honestly I don't care." A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead "So you guys are fighting for no general well known reason, and are in fact not even trying to see if you guys can come to an agreement of some sort, dammit! I'm three and I thought of this shit! And you guys are how old? A thousand years!" He shouts "Acualy Sou-taicho is much older." A young lady with black hair said "Well then obviously he's and idjit if he thinks with he sword and not his head, senile old bastard." As he said this the amount of KI headed towards him could have killed the Araccnars & Hollows, but he was taking like a breeze "That's what you pathetic monkeys call Killer Intent? This is KI!"When he flared his everyone but Ichigo and the captains (On the Soul Reaper Side) fainted 'How can such a small child have this much KI?' was the collective thought "Anyway, can someone train me in kenjutsu?" he asked "Why would we teach a whelp like you?" asked Byakyua "HOLY SHIT! EVEN IN ALTERNATE DEMONSIONS THERE ARE STUCK UP PRICKS! Man the world is infested with them." Ichigo laughed at Naruto's words "I demand your respect child." Byakyua commanded "Or what? You'll kill me? Beat me? Maybe give me a public execution or punishment? You just lost alot could-have-been respect from me, you don't demand respect, you earn it. Besides I know alot of ass-holes like you. Your all walking around with sticks in your asses, I'm surprised you guys aren't gay by how far those thing are shoved up there." By this time Kanpachi's squad is up and laughing, so is Ichigo, Renji, Yachiru, and the more laid back Espadas, like Grimmjow, Hallibel, Stark, and Noitora. Ichigo walks up to Naruto and says "I like you kid." Byakuya was fuming "Scatter SanbonSakura." he whispers then a whole bunch of sakura blossoms attack Naruto, Ichigo jumps away but Naruto doesn't instead he is appeared to be shreaded to death by petals "See I was right, I don't even know you, I insult your horrible personality and you go bat-shit. Obviously you have a stick in you ass."

Demon Art: Flashback No Jutsu KAI!

For the rest of the mission everything went well, Kenny was alil disappointed at the poor fight he had at the bridge, he didn't even have to use his sword, but he still did.

-Konoha Front Gates-

A pair of gaurds were currently talking about sushi, they were bth SO bored they talked about random subjects that don't really interest them, food being one of them. All of a sudden they hear the clang of metal and see familiar spiky hair with bells their eyes just go back to board and let them pass Kakashi asks them "Why didn't you stop them?" "Las time we did we almost ended up looking like mummies for the rest of our carriers." one said shivering. They just nodded walking on, soon they reached the Hokage tower were Naruto and Kenpachi were sitting and enjoying tea with the Hokage like the Tenshi most thought he was,when the rest of the group came in he turn around, smiled, and mouth "Not a word, about what I did on the mission."

Oh yes this would be interesting...

-Two Days Later(14 years for there training they had to help team Seven after all.)-

Naruto was following voices he heard earlier, soon he came to a sight he was not happy with. His adopted son/student was being man-handled by some guy in a cat-suit and kabuki paint. "HEY, ASSHOLE, PUT HIM DOWN!" The cat-man turned towards him and smirked, "Oh yeah why is that?" while Moegi shouted "Kaa-san cat-man is hurting Kono!" "I know sweeties, hang on for a sec, after I save Kono go back to training Okay?*They Nod and Naruto turns twoward the 'cat-man'* One: HE's my adopted son, Two: HE's the Hokages grandson, Three: I get pissed easily, and Four: *purrs* the red-head in the tree doesn't seem to happy." The cat-dude let go of Kono and the three ran off, Naruto turned a lusty gaze towards the red-head who was upside down in the tree, who was staring back with a possessive gaze at Naruto, and he said "Temari, Kankuro, go away. Or I'll kill you." Not even a glance spared for them he kept looking at Naruto with a heated gaze. Right away the two left, not even a word of resistance taking the lusty looks for the bloodthirty look he gets around tough opponents. "You whats your name?" Gaara said in a ruff purr, Naruto shivered that voice was dilicious. "Naruto Uzumaki *his eyes flash red for a quick secound* and yours my sexy blood lover?" he said almost moaning, Gaara smiled a vicious smile "No anymore your not, your now Naruto Subaku, for I am Gaara Sabaku. And your are mine." He said just before he sand-swirled to Naruto and captured his lips, Naruto moaned loving his mates straight forward the kiss became more heated, tongue met tongue. But, soon they broke for air. Naruto flame-swirled them into his room in his house. They nipped, bit, and licked evverywhere soon it lead to many ours of passion, and marking each other. They are now bonded, married, with the mates they have been looking for.

**Sorry for the dumb ending and late update... Writers block...**


	3. Beginning of Unmasking

Chapter Three: Beginning of the Unmasking

Before I get started thank you to everyone who reveiwed, this chapter though is deticated to Yuki Kira Phantomhive for giving me the inspiriation I needed, thank you so~ much!

Today was the first day of the Chuunin Exams, and everyone who was particapating were shaking with excitement. Even Team Eien, even though it was more of the fact they will be able to finally stop wearing the blasted genjutsu they were required to so they wouldn't raise suspition in the Village. Walking up to the propper window (They're walking along the sides of the building) they slipped in, as soon as they did Naruto was spotted by Sasuke. Loosing his Uchiha demeaner immeadetely he ran to Naruto a glomped him, "KAA-SAN I MISSED YOU!" Chuckling Naruto hugs him back and says,"Sasu-ku~n I was only gone a week," Sasuke pouted, "So, I missed my mom..." Squealing in delight Naruto swung Sasuke around and said, "You make me so happy!"

Suddenly a boy in glasses appears next to them, "You might want to keep it down, many people here are already excited enough about the exams," Naruto raised an eyebrow not really caring about the canon fodders, "And you are?" "How impolite of me, I'm Kabuto and you are?" He said slightly flirtatiously, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, these are my adopted children Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Aikousha Mikito, Inuzaka Kiba &Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Abarume Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata.*Sasuke let's go and Gaara incircles Naruto in his arms* Oh yeah this is my husband Subaku no Gaara," someone in the crowd thought it was bright to say the following sentence, "What are you the girl you fucking FAGGOT!"

This resulting in the tempature dropping to 10 degrees F, everyone looked at the sorce of said drop. It was Naruto, there was blue flames surrounding him taking the form of twenty foxes all with teeth and claw bared, what made it worse was the red flame that took on resemblence to the Kyuubi standing behind him roaring to the skies with blood dripping down it's jaws. When he finally spoke his voice was gravely as if it was bareing the knowledge of how you die, _**"If you wish to live a little while longer, I suggest not vexing me. For I can and will rip off you balls, rip out your liver, and then make you drink it through a straw after I break your jaw...**_*the room returned to regular tempature and his voice became sickly sweet* Okay?" Everyone (besides Gaara and his adopted children) backed away slowly from the blonde.

A bang sounded in the room after all the examinies were cowering on the opposite wall from Naruto, when the proctors finally stepped out what they saw made then sweat drop, most of the examinies looked ready to piss themselves already, angry because someone took away his(Ibiki) fun he asked, "What the hell happened?" No one answered, sighing he began the test, Team Eon and Seven already knowing the answers(because of training) filled it out and began a game of poker, "What are you doing," the torture speacialist asked, this time he got an answer from a Hinata, "Playing poker, you wanna join?" "Get back to your tests," at once all of them pointed at a stack of papers facing down, "We're done, so you in or what?" Checking the papers Ibiki saw that they answered every single one correctly, sitting down with the curious bunch they start the game, by the end Kiba was winning and everyone was trying to not kill him.

"Kaa-san, you should have never tought him poker," "Tell me about it." Ibiki looked up and saw it was four minutes till 'Last Question'. Standing up he went back into, don't-fuck-with-me-mode waiting for everything to pan out as the odd group just kept talking. Finally the four minutes were up, and Ibiki said his speach, by the end there were five Konoha teams, three Suna teams, four Taki teams, two Kusa teams, and one Sound team left. Just as he was about to speak again a purple bundle flashed into the room and explded into a big banner as another followed that turned out to be a very boisteruos personality. And said acouple of things before annoucing for them to meet her at the Forty-fourth training ground, making a certain group of genin smile phsycotically.

~At The Forest of YO-Death I meant Death~

Two teams stood infront of the Forest of Death smiling while most other teams lookd on fearfully, "Home sweet home, right?" Everyone looked at them when they said that, "Just two more stages to go my lovelies, then we show Konoha our skin." Nodding enthusiasitcally they listened to the rules and signed the wavers. When the test began the contestants raced into the forest all with the attentions of winning.

AN/: Ya writers block is a killer, I hope you forgive me for the lateness and the shortness. I've been busy and my mind refuses to produce anything but plot bunnies... and first chapter shit... Sorry.


	4. Apologize

Hello Everyone. I am Harlequin's elder sister.

I'm sorry to tell everyone this, but Quin had an accident and she is currently in a coma. It's acually been four months, I have just now found her Email and Password to this sight. The doctors told me when she wakes up she might not remember anything. I apolgize.

Myia


End file.
